The objective of this contract is to produce a study investigating the hypothesis that health plans that significantly increase access to alcoholism treatment will differentially attract more enrollees with alcohol dependence or abuse: i.e., enrollees more likely to utilize such services. The converse hypothesis, that health plans that significantly decrease access will differentially attract fewer enrollees, is equally suitable. Either the main or the converse hypothesis is to be investigated by conducting secondary analysis of health plan data. Results are to be communicated in a manuscript suitable for publication as a scientific paper in a peer reviewed, scientific journal.